cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Maker (Story Arc)
The Dynasty Maker story arcs are based upon the controversial HV Show of the same name, debuting on the Galaxy One Network in the year 2185 – as well as the actions that ex-STG agent Aphin Protretho and his colleagues take to wreak havoc on it. The Show Dynasty Maker is a game show produced by Fast Forward Entertainment that airs on the Galaxy One Network. Restricting competition to salarians only, the show pits them one another for the chance to win a a one-time mating contract with a mystery Dalatrass that currently endorses the show. For these reasons, the show has earned the ire of people across the galaxy - non-salarians for its exclusivity, and salarians for the blatant disrespect it treats the most basic of salarian reproductive customs. Season One Introduction Aphin Protretho, a decorated former STG agent and member of the Troubleshooters, was a salarian that took particular insult from the show's debut, and (with ample prodding and more than one threat of blackmail from the CDN forums) took it upon himself to sabotage the show as strongly as he was able. Episode Guide for Season One Episodes: Salarian Dancing Fever, Night 2 Before starring on the show, Aphin is required to audition for a spot as a contestant. As the auditions are only 25 seconds long, he has to make it count – and as he’s aiming to sabotage it, he has to maintain a cover for it. Thus, Hok Ginnde, Hass Ledoff and Illara’Tam of the Troubleshooters dream up a new persona for him adopt: Aphinjandro LeChunga, suave, flamboyant flamenco dancer and "terror of the Udrusga badlands." Audition Armed with his new persona (and a spicy dance to boot) Aphin…jandro attempts to impress the judges at Galaxy One enough to join the show. This thread also debuts his biggest hurdle to success: Pulsar, a young, arrogant bewigged shrew of a salarian who manages to even get under Aphin…jandro’s skin. If You Can’t Stand the Heat… Now a confirmed contestant on the show, Aphin and the Troubleshooter crew must confront the next Elimination Round – a cooking contest – knowing full well that Aphin can’t cook to save his life. The Wizard Having made it through the first Elimination, Aphin and Crew must now confront their second challenge: beating the crowd at a video game debuting on the show. Oh, and did we by chance mention that Aphin got his childhood ass kicked by the man whose company developed the game? The Rise and Possible Fall of Aphinjandro Now alerted to Producer Sokata Len’s knowledge of their…unorthodox methods of winning, Team Sarcastic must endure the next challenge without cheating…by any detectable means, anyway. Luckily for them, the next challenge – a very physical one – is right up his alley. The fourth, however? The fourth may be the one that finally does him in. Make a Bow It all comes down to this. This sarcastic salarian has endured trials of salsa, spice, cyberware, scrapping and science…But can he complete the final trial? Can he beat…The DARK ABRAM TRAINING GROUND? Stay tuned, folks. Who shall be Season One’s first Dynasty Maker? Who shall be the one lucky enough to reproduce with the show’s MYSTERY DALATRASS? Find out…In the finale of Dynasty Maker. I Am Going to Say This Once. Aphin expresses his views on the show’s finale. Old Nemeses Aphin makes one last epic encounter with the salarian who was consistently the biggest threat to his success on Dynasty Maker. Season Two Introduction New Changes In July of 2186, Fast Forward Entertainment shocked viewers across the galaxy with the announcement of a [http://www.cerberusdailynews.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=4343 second season of Dynasty Maker,] this time promising a new, STG-based theme. Unknown to the viewing public at the debut, Maker producer Sokata Len had already met with several of the previous year's contestants (including a certain Aphinjandro LeChunga) to cast them as celebrity judges for the second season of the show. A Challenger Approaches Also unknown at the time, though, was that the perpetually luckless programmer Emon Spiza was considering competing for the show. Spiza, having been coerced by his mother into entering negotiations with a female possibly more psychotic than he was (and thus opening negotiations for two of the major families on Eredae, Mannovai) had recently seen a commercial for the second season. A recent drinking buddy of Protretho's, he had been in indentured servitude at the time of the first season and was (as of yet) ignorant of Protretho's involvement as LeChunga. Thus, after accidentally announcing to the CDN Boards his intent to audition, he sought the "barman's" advice - which turned out to be to drum up one of the talents Spiza had exercised during his pre-college years. Episode Guide for Season Two Judgement. No fancy personas this time. No cheating (at least, not yet), for Spiza’s going in with just his wits, his omnitool…and a little toe-tapping, string-playing action. Unfortunately for him, the show has made multiple other changes to its framework – and the judges include a certain group of people Spiza has come to hate over the last several months… The Loser Parade Spiza may have made it into the show, but who didn't? Take a gander at the judge’s table as they (impatiently) separate the wheat from the chaff. Who else has been lucky enough to be deemed a contestant on Dynasty Maker? And what happened to those who hadn’t? Stay tuned for a special appearance by one particular member of Life Egregious, who throws his own wrench into the works. Goodbye My Sweetheart, Hello Viet Nam It appears as though nothing will be the same as it was last season for the Dynasty Maker Contestants, for they have been unceremoniously dropped in the middle of an STG boot camp. Who has the guts? Who has the glory? Who has the extra-large can of bug spray? MONTAGE Just as the title suggests, welcome to the first two weeks of Dynasty Maker Training. Drill Sergeants will shout. Latrines will be cleaned. And there will be faldabis. Lots and lots and lots of faldabis. You Will Be a Minister of Death, Praying for War The next episode starts with a bang as our ragtag bunch of salarians are introduced to their first challenge: A five-kilometer obstacle course, with a ship at the end that takes them to their next destination - a ship, unfortunately, that can only hold ten people. Can Spiza reach the end in time? Will the ever-growing Spink crush his rivals before him? Will Elvis ever learn to shut up? Find out...in this next episode of Dynasty Maker. Blood Modem or the Evening Greenness of the West The Dynasty Maker Crew come back to the Citadel to prove that STG training isn't just about the physical but also the mental ordeals. As such, it seems like Spiza may finally have caught a break when the next challenge seems to be right up his alley. Will overconfidence overtake him? What's more, how well will his competition fare? Can the average poet beat the system? What about the jocks? Enhanced Interrogation After a breather of an episode, things suddenly take a turn for the horrifying as the the Dynasty Maker Cast discover the next challenge: withstanding cold-blooded torture. Can Spiza make it through these trials? Or will the pain send him over the edge? And will the Citadel Communications Commission fine Galaxy One out of business? Find out in the next chilling episode...of Dynasty Maker. Catch and Release After the ordeal of the last episode, the contestants finally get a little R&R...only for the FINAL CHALLENGE to be sprung upon them. cynical 22yo sb/m seeks kid w/gsoh Spiza sends out a cry for help in the disguise of a pointless Get To Know You thread, solicits advice on staying incognito in the Galactic Hub, and ends up in the company of a decidedly...happy kid. The Other Guys Spiza wasn't the only person on the show. What happened to the other two most prominent contestants, Aldus Spink and Jakusun Oshai? Let's find out. Attaboy! This is it. The announcement everyone's been tuning in for. Who is the next '''Dynasty Maker?' '' Category:Story